


Rich Kids

by Lamguin



Series: Lust in Mordred Manor [2]
Category: Dimension 20
Genre: Adaine’s Amazing Ass, F/M, Facial, Feet, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamguin/pseuds/Lamguin
Summary: Fabian and Adaine have sex
Relationships: Adaine Abernant/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Series: Lust in Mordred Manor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872088
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Rich Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I really don’t ship this; I always head cannon Adaine as either ace/aro or ace/lesbian and Fabian has big gay energy, but apparently loads of people ship this, and I decided that I’d write some of them

Adaine whimpered in pleasure as she felt Fabian’s large cock thrust in and out of her pussy, squealing in surprise as his hand connected with her ass, the spank sending a cracking sound around the room in addition to the wet slapping sound already echoing through the tower room at Mordred Manor, which they had soundproofed as soon as they started fucking there, not wanting anyone to know when they were pleasuring each other.

Fabian almost came right there as he saw Adaine’s spectacular ass jiggle, her firm cheeks already bouncing with each thrust of his hips into hers, Fabian could never resist his girlfriend’s amazing ass; it had been seeing Adaine’s backside in tight, form fitting sweatpants; the curve of her cheeks taunting him, which had made him realise his feelings for his adventuring party member. Whenever he saw her in shorts or a swimsuit which must’ve been created to drive him mad, he had to hide his raging boner, and find some excuse to go off and jerk somewhere, which made beach excursions extremely difficult and annoying, however one of the best experiences of his life had been when Adaine, after a day of teasing him in an extremely skimpy red bikini followed him behind a sand dune and let him use her mouth to relieve himself.

Fabian landed a couple more sharp blows to Adaine’s ass, each one making her gasp or squeal, before he couldn’t resist anymore and he started shamelessly groping her incredibly firm cheeks, marvelling at how her flesh felt under his fingers like it was the first time they’d done this, which was of course bullshit.

Adaine rolled her eyes and grinned at her boyfriend, he really was obsessive when it came to her ass which was honestly, flattering. And it was very amusing to, on a whim, pull out a slightly too small set of bikini bottoms from her to tease him and see him squirm as he tried to hide his boner. 

That was how she’d first realised he had feelings for her, she’d caught him staring at her ass after sword practice; from then on she’d made sure to wear only the tightest shorts, showing off her fantastic ass and legs, always doing squats while facing away from him until she could practically feel how hard his boner was; one day she’d worn particularly revealing shirts which revealed the very bottom of her ass cheeks and in five minutes Fabian had excused himself, Adaine had followed him to the boys locker room where she’d found him jacking off in the shower, his muscular body gloriously dripping with warm water, stripping naked she’d walked over and tapped him on the shoulder before offered for up her ass to him.

When he was getting close Fabian pulled out of his girlfriend’s pussy, Adaine turned and saw him jerking his cock rapidly, immediately piecing together the situation, she pushed him to the head of the bed so that he was leaning against the wall, then she laid down, head away from him and slowly started sliding her feet up his legs, by the time she reached his inner thighs Fabian was whimpering in anticipation, biting his lip pathetically as Adaine’s feet, all too slowly, moved to grip his cock.

Adaine gripped her boyfriend’s cock with her feet, jerking him slowly, when his legs started shaking she knew he was about to cum, she moved one foot to the base of his cock, playing around it, the other moved to his top, gently massaging his head; Fabian groaned and started to shoot his load, the first rope getting mostly on Adaine’s foot which she quickly moved down, both feet gripping the base of Fabians cock as he shot rope after rope, getting all over her face, some landing in her hair; some coating her tits which she held together, a rope landed on her stomach and some drops landed near her pussy, the rest trickling onto her bed.

For a moment they both were silent, Fabian panting from his orgasm.

“That,” Fabian said after a second, “was amazing!”

“Thanks babe.” Adaine smiled, standing up and kissing Fabian lightly on his lips.

“And now I think it’s my turn.” She said with a cocky smirk.

“My pleasure.” Just as Fabian was about to kneel down there was a knock on the door.

“Adaine, pizza’s here, Jawbone says he’ll try and save you some but no promises!” Aelwyn called through the door.

“Shit.” Adaine said panicking, tumbling off the bed and tossing Fabian his clothes and directing him to a secret tunnel entrance.

”You still totally owe me an orgasm.” She said as she closed the door behind him before sprinting around her room, looking for something to clean off with.

“Adaine!?”

“Yes, I’ll just be a second!” She yelled frantically; out of ideas she grabbed up her pale blue panties and started wiping the cum off of her face and body, focusing on what would be visible obviously, before stuffing them under her pillow and pulling on her jeans without panties, unable to locate her bra she pulled on her t-shirt, when she saw her nipples would be sticking out she pulled on her jacket and opened the door, trying to not look flushed, luckily Aelwyn didn’t notice and they walked downstairs.

“Hey guys!” Adaine called in her best attempt at a normal voice, she was greeted by a chorus of “Hey Adaine!”

When she sat down Fig looked over at her quizzically.

“What’s that in your hair?” Reaching up Adaine felt the stickiness of Fabian’s cum just as he emerged from another room, looking up she saw all her friends looking at her.

_ Shit. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome


End file.
